Records
by Creirdyddlydd
Summary: It had never occurred to Sakura that she could abuse her position like this! But the plan concocted by her and her boys to see Kakashi's face has backfired and could cost the kunoichi one of her best friends.
1. Chapter 1

(sigh) This was supposed to be a one-shot. However, it just works better as a two-parter. Hope you enjoy! If smut bothers you, the second part isn't necessary to enjoy this part.

Oh, and in this story Sasuke is back and has redeemed himself. After seeing all the previews for the new Shippuuden movie (and bemoaning the fact I don't live in Japan) I kind of miss old broody buns.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This fic is made purely for entertainment purposes and not monetary gain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Records

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura hated living on the third floor when she did things like grocery shopping or when she had to buy heavy items. But in the mornings, there was no where else she would rather live. With her balcony so high above the town's streets, she could lounge around in her pajamas and bathrobe while drinking her coffee, just enjoying the peaceful quiet without fear of anyone seeing her. Even more enjoyable were the mornings that it rained, making her feel all the more secluded in her little haven. This particular morning was no exception. As little rivulets of water fell from the roof of her building, Sakura smiled in contentment.

She glanced across the street when she heard the shuffling noise of a sliding glass door opening and grinned behind her coffee mug as Kakashi came out on his own third story balcony. She hadn't known where the man lived and had signed the lease before realizing she would see him every morning. It was an absolute blessing. He never stayed outside for too long, but the ten to fifteen minutes he did spend were bliss to the pink haired kunoichi. She waved as they fell into their normal routine.

He would emerge in his black pants and skin-tight sleeveless black shirt with attached mask, scratch his head and yawn before waving at her. She would wave back and then pretend to observe the town while watching him out of the corner of her eye. As Kakashi started in on his morning stretches, Sakura's gaze lingered on the way his muscles moved and flexed. It hypnotized her every morning; the way his arms would bulge before relaxing back into their normal shape, the way his shoulders shifted as he loosened his neck, even the wide stance he took to stretch his legs would cause her breathing to increase.

She had it bad. She knew she loved him, but if she was in love with him, that was a different story. After all, how do you fall in love with someone who won't let you learn anything about them? But she did know she certainly wouldn't turn him down if he came looking for a little attention sometime. She let out a huff at her own perverted thoughts. _'Like that's gonna happen.' _ She bit her thumbnail as she decided not to nag him anymore about his reading material. She really couldn't say anything when her own thoughts were dirty.

Green eyes widened and she jumped slightly when the object of her thoughts 'poofed' onto her balcony. This was a common occurrence, too but it never ceased to surprise her. "Good morning, Sakura-chan. Any more coffee?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Good morning, Kakashi. Help yourself." She gestured for him to go on in and watched him enter before rolling her eyes at herself. _'Quit looking at his ass, idiot!'_

Kakashi came back out and joined her at the little patio table, sitting in the other cushioned chair. He gave her a sly grin before raising his opened book, tugging down his mask and chugging his coffee. The mask was back up before he lowered the book.

Sakura pouted. "That's so unfair! You're drinking my coffee, so doesn't that entitle me to a little peek?"

Kakashi chuckled at her. "That would ruin all the fun! See you later tonight, Sakura." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and ruffled her hair before 'poof'-ing back to his own apartment.

Sakura loved these moments with the Copy Nin. Moments when he was playful and fun were treasured by the young woman. He never acted this way around Naruto or Sasuke and it made her feel special. She finished off her own coffee and grabbed Kakashi's empty cup before heading inside to prepare for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7, minus Kakashi, was ensconced in Sakura's office in the hospital, eating take-out and discussing their next course of action in the 'de-mask Kakashi' game. Once Sasuke had returned and finished his prison sentence, the game started in again full-swing. It just didn't seem right to try without the original third member of their squad.

Naruto swallowed his mouthful of rice before speaking, much to Sakura's relief. "Who's turn is it to come up with a plan?"

Sakura shook her head. "This taking turns approach isn't working. We've been at it since we were 12, with the exception of the 8 years we didn't have Sasuke, and now we're 23 and _still_ haven't seen the man's face! It's maddening!"

"Hn." Sasuke continued eating like he hadn't said anything - because really he hadn't - and Sakura smiled. He would die before he admitted it, but Uchiha Sasuke enjoyed this game just as much as the other two. Sakura would notice his eyes light up and he would lean forward slightly, putting in his opinion and then acting like he didn't care right after, hoping he hadn't been found out.

Ever the optimist, Naruto suggested getting him drunk when they all met at the bar that night.

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde. "Seriously? How many times have we tried that? It never works."

Sakura glanced at her watch and sighed. "I guess we'll have to discuss this later. My lunch break is over. You guys can hang out here until you're done, but I've got patients to see." She gave each of her boys a kiss on the forehead before pulling on her white lab coat and heading for the door. "See you guys later!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi grinned at his former students. Naruto's already loud voice was gaining volume with each new sentence and Sasuke looked a little green. Sakura was the most sober of the bunch and even she was giggling louder than necessary and at odd times. Kakashi let his gaze linger on the beautiful kunoichi. She had grown so much from the first time he met her and since he didn't see her for long periods of time it was sometimes hard to connect the child in his mind to the young woman next to him. He was thankful for that. He already felt bad enough for fantasizing about her without having that added bit of perversity. The two flirted like there was no tomorrow when Sakura was tipsy and Kakashi thrived on it.

He was pulled from his reverie when Naruto and Sakura began laughing at something Sasuke had said. Naruto was clutching his sides as he doubled over in laughter. "T-teme, I can't believe you kissed a guy!" His laughter intensified and Kakashi looked at Sasuke in mild surprise.

Sasuke grit his teeth in irritation at his best friend. "Shut up, dobe! I didn't think I'd need my Sharingan to tell a man from a woman! The guy was a transvestite. How was I supposed to know?"

Sakura was doing her best to hold in a laugh, only managing to tone it down to snickers. "Didn't the Adam's Apple give him away?"

The two dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Not liking being picked on, Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away with a flush to his cheeks.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and grinned playfully before turning to the other two. "You know, I hear a lot about our dear sensei here at the hot springs."

The other two perked up and Naruto leaned forward slightly. "Like what?"

Kakashi was curious, too. What were they saying about him?

Sakura grinned slyly. "Oh, there's never anyone there who has actually been with him, but there's always someone who knows someone who's been with him. You know, one of those grapevine deals."

Kakashi watched the other two lean in even more and smiled in amusement.

Sakura continued. "Apparently age hasn't affected his stamina."

Kakashi was torn between a frown and a smile, but kept listening without interrupting. "This one lady said her friend was unable to walk properly for two days afterwards. Another lady talked about how her friend went on and on about his 'technique' and how she had never been so satisfied in her life."

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly while his male teammates gaped at him. "What?"

Sakura giggled. "All I can say is if the stories are true I want a piece of that!" The three stared at her in horror and she gave them a questioning look. "What? So guys can pick a girl based on things like that but it doesn't work the other way around?" She gave a snort. "Hypocrites."

Naruto shuddered. "He was our teacher!"

Sakura's hand brushed Kakashi's knee under the table, the other two unaware of what was happening. Kakashi grinned. _'So it begins.'_ This was usually how the flirting started. Fleeting touches or suggestive comments. Sakura grinned. "So? That means he would be good at teaching me something new." She winked at Kakashi and he continued to grin at her.

Sasuke inserted an objection. "He's much older than us."

"An older man just means he's more experienced and knows what he's doing." The hand returned to squeeze just above Kakashi's knee and he did the same to Sakura. "But, he won't show us what's under the mask and if he doesn't trust me with that then why should I trust him to give me what I need?"

Kakashi frowned. "I have my reasons for wearing this."

Sakura returned the frown and this time the hand on his thigh was comforting instead of flirtatious, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the outer side. "You won't even tell us what those reasons are."

With a deep sigh, Kakashi closed his visible eye and debated whether he should tell them or not. He had known them for 11 years and trusted each of them, so why not tell them at least the main reason? He didn't have to go into detail. "I look just like my father."

Sakura waited for him to elaborate, but when he didn't she just grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The somber mood was broken when Naruto's head hit the table as he passed out. Giggling, Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke. "Do you mind? His apartment is on the way to your own."

With a grunt of agreement, the Uchiha hoisted the blonde on his back and made his exit. Sakura and Kakashi followed at a more leisurely pace. "Why is it a bad thing if you look like your father?"

Kakashi slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders as they walked. "Do I really have to answer? It's a story I don't like to tell."

"Okay." Kakashi would tell her when he was ready and pushing him would do no good. So, like with any other tidbit of personal information, Sakura figured she was in for a long wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was thankful for her day off. She hadn't gotten drunk last night, but she also hadn't eaten enough for the amount she drank and was currently nursing a bad case of nausea. She managed to hold down her breakfast of toast, but she didn't dare attempt much more than that. Odd how eating would make her feel better and that was the one thing she wanted to do the least. She managed to pull herself from her bed to grab some medicine when her front door flew open and a grinning Naruto barged in like he owned the place, followed by a more sedate but obviously plotting Sasuke.

She was used to this sort of behavior from her friends. And honestly, she preferred Naruto just entering instead of his knocking and hollering combo. She cringed as Naruto's voice rang out. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

She leaned against the wall in the hallway and called back to him. "Naruto, do you have to be so loud? Some of us aren't feeling so well."

"Oh, but teme and I have a great plan! Hurry up and get out here so we can tell you!"

"Just let me get some medicine and I'll be right out."

She swallowed her pills, grabbed her blanket and trudged into her living room. "You look like crap."

"Thank you, Sasuke. You saved me from walking out the door like this." She plopped down on her couch, fell sideways so her head was in Naruto's lap and huddled deeper into her comforter. "So, what's this brilliant plan?"

Sasuke smirked. "You have access to anything in the Tower, right?"

The plans had never started out like this before and immediately grabbed Sakura's interest. "...Yeah."

"Well, he said he looked like his father and that's why he wears a mask. So obviously, his father didn't wear one and everyone has a photo on file. It may not be Kakashi's exact face, but it'll be close. At least we can rub it in that we outsmarted him for once."

It never occurred to Sakura that she could abuse her power like that! Why hadn't she done this years ago? Sly smile forming, she quickly agreed. "I'll get the file tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day found Sakura skulking around the Hokage's file room. Not that she needed to sneak, she had access to all of Tsunade's files, but what she was about to do was unauthorized. The young woman had never done anything bad or broken the rules in her life. It was kind of a rush to be doing so now.

As she made her way past the active shinobi files, she took a deep breath. Coming to the deceased section always made her slightly nervous. She didn't know why. It's not like the files were going to jump out and get her, but she couldn't help her jitters. She ran her finger along the spines of the books, looking for 'H'. Locating the correct volume, she sat in the nearest chair with a little squeal of triumph. With trembling hands, she opened the book and began to look for the record she needed.

Her breath caught as she ran her finger over the photo she saw. Staring back at her were the same eyes as Kakashi's natural eye, charcoal and heavy lidded with a slightly sad quality to them. The smile was bright with even white teeth and dimples, but the smile didn't reach his eyes like Kakashi's did. He only had one scar on his jaw, but it gave him character, much like Kakashi's scar did. And the trademark silver hair stuck up in a similar fashion to Kakashi's. He was beautiful and Sakura read the name aloud softly. "Hatake Sakumo." She settled in to read. As long as she had the file she may as well make the most of it.

An hour later, she closed the book with a sickening feeling in her stomach. Her eyes burned from crying and she hated herself so much at that moment. She had violated Kakashi's trust. He gave them a tidbit of knowledge, opened himself up the slightest, and she had to dig on her own and this was the result. She replaced the book and sat back down to try and collect her thoughts. How was she going to look him in the eye again knowing what she had done?

She was supposed to 'borrow' the file and show it to her teammates when she did rounds at the hospital later that day, but there was no way she could do that now. She didn't think she'd be much use at the hospital either. Guilt and shame were foreign emotions to a kunoichi who always gave her best and kept her word and followed the rules. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with these feelings.

She rushed home, taking to the rooftops to avoid conversations with anyone and slipped through her balcony door quickly. First order of business was calling in for the day.

As the personnel nurse Yuki picked up, Sakura smiled slightly in an attempt to sound okay. "Hey, Yuki. This is Sakura. I'm afraid I won't be able to come in today."

Yuki's sweet voice responded. "Oh, honey, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. Just a little bug I'm sure. I should be myself again by tomorrow." Sakura felt her stomach clench at another lie. _'Keep it up, Haruno. Surely lying to more people will make it better.'_ She frowned at her own sarcastic thoughts.

"Well, that's the spirit! You make sure to get plenty of rest and I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sakura hung up and crawled into her bed, allowing the tears to fall now that she was in the privacy of her own home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knocking on her door woke her up and she glanced at her clock. "Shit! I missed training!" She heard Kakashi telling Naruto they needed to knock while Naruto argued back that they always just walked in as she rushed to the door. Her stomach knotted when she heard Kakashi's voice and wondered how she was going to do this.

She opened the door and attempted a smile. Apparently it was feeble at best since they all looked at her strangely. "Sorry I missed training. I called in to the hospital since I wasn't feeling well and thought after a nap I'd be fine for training, but I didn't set my alarm and was obviously more tired than I thought. So, sorry."

She never once looked Kakashi in the eye and the Copy Nin frowned. Something different was going on. Sakura always made eye contact with him. He noticed her making eye contact with the other two and knew instantly it was something that had to do with him specifically and not just some general thing. Kakashi looked at the two young men. "Naruto, Sasuke, could you leave us for a minute? I need to discuss something with Sakura." He gave them an eye crease for reassurance and they left without another word.

Sakura on the other hand, was panicking. Did he know? What was he going to do? How was she going to talk to him? Should she confess? How angry would he be? These questions blazed through her mind, raising the worry already present in her system. She turned her back and headed for her kitchen. "W-Would you like something to drink?"

Kakashi frowned again. Sakura wasn't one to stutter. He caught her by the elbow and turned her to face him, frown deepening as she kept her head down. He lifted her chin with a finger. "Look at me, Sakura and tell me what's going on. I know it has to do with me since I'm the only one you didn't make eye contact with."

Her lower lip trembled as she locked gazes with him. Seeing the same eye from the photo, she wrenched her head away as sobs overtook her. She couldn't continue lying to him. As terrified as she was to tell him the truth, continuing her deceit would be much worse. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi! I never should have looked, but I did and I can't take it back. I thought I would look and I could say 'Haha, I outsmarted you!' but now I just feel so ashamed of myself and I can understand if you hate me. I hope you don't, but I definitely deserve it if you need to stay away from me for a while. I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of her ramblings. "Sakura, calm down. What did you do?"

She took a deep breath to try and stem her tears. "I looked in your father's personnel file to see his photo. You said you looked like him, so I figured I could at least get an idea of what you looked like. I'm sorry." She didn't mention the boys. It would be bad enough if Kakashi thought he couldn't trust her, she didn't want to take the entire team away from him.

Kakashi had gone very still and Sakura didn't know what to make of it. His hands clenched and unclenched and she could see his jaw tightening. He looked back down at her and she saw something dark she had never seen in his gaze before. Frightened of what he would do to her coupled with the fear of loosing a great friend, Sakura felt the tears begin again. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm a private person for a reason? I told you I didn't want to talk about my father, but you went behind my back and found out for yourself anyway. Do you understand now, Sakura? Do you see now why I don't talk about my past? Why I keep my face covered? Do you?"

Sakura flinched as his voice rose. He had never yelled at her and she shrunk back in fear. "All I can say now is I'm sorry, Kakashi. And I am. So very sorry. I feel ashamed of myself. I don't know what else I can say or do to make things right."

Kakashi's voice was too calm as he spoke and his words broke her heart. "There's nothing you can say or do, Sakura. You've done enough already and clearly I can't trust you. This is why I never say anything to people. Give them an inch and they take a mile. That's the saying, right? You were one of my closest friends and now that's gone. I hope your cheap victory was worth it, Sakura." He walked out and closed the door, leaving Sakura crying in a heap on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't see him or her boys for three days and finally asked Tsunade about it. "Where's my team? I haven't seen them lately."

Tsunade stilled and looked at her apprentice, sighing as she folded her hands under her chin. "I was hoping you could shine some light on that topic for me. Kakashi came in asking for a mission two days ago and all I had were team missions. He said he wanted a lengthy one and a replacement for you. When I asked about it, he said he'd leave the explanations to you. So he and your boys will be gone for at least three weeks. What happened?"

Sakura sighed and sat in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. "Who replaced me?"

"I sent Shunsuke with them. He's not as skilled at combat as you are, but he's a great medic. Still not as good as you, but with your team's skill level, he won't have much work to do either way."

Satisfied that her team would be safe, she recounted her tale to Tsunade, watching as the woman's disappointment became visible on her face. With another sigh, Tsunade sat back in her seat. "I'm disappointed in you, Sakura. Why would you do something like that?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Looking down into her lap she pulled at a string on her skirt. "I've apologized to Kakashi. I apologize to you for abusing my position. The only ones left to apologize to are Naruto and Sasuke for ruining the team dynamic, but I haven't seen them since it happened."

Returning back to her paperwork, the Hokage shrugged. "Well, he has three weeks at least to think about it. So do you. Hopefully, he'll cool off and the two of you can talk it out. I would hate for my best team to break up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the three weeks ended, Sakura waited at the gate. The time had been hell for her. She missed her boys, she still felt immensely guilty and Tsunade had heaped a tremendous workload on her as punishment. She waited there faithfully all day, but her team didn't show. At the Hokage Tower the next day, she was informed it would be at least another three weeks. The mission was not going well. Those six weeks turned into nine weeks and nine into twelve weeks. Sakura was becoming increasingly worried until she noticed their familiar silhouettes approaching after six months. Her critical eyes began inspecting each one the closer they got and was satisfied that they seemed to be in perfect health.

When Naruto and Sasuke spotted her waiting, they came barreling at her. Naruto's huge grin was contagious and she found herself smiling back at him as he gripped her in a bear hug. "Sakura-chan! We've missed you so much!"

Sasuke merely smirked as he hugged her as well, with less enthusiasm than his blonde counterpart. Sakura began looking each of them over, asking if they were fine and Sasuke smacked her hand away lightly as she reached out to turn him around for a complete look-over. "We're fine. All of us, so quit worrying."

Sakura sighed with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry. I just want to make sure you're all safe and healthy. I missed you."

Their faces softened and Naruto spoke quietly to her. "Hey, Sakura-chan. What happened between you and Kaka-sensei? He won't tell us but it's obvious he's upset or you would have been with us on this mission."

Sakura's face drained of color and she wrung her hands. "Remember the plan?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto looked confused until Sasuke merely said, "mask." With a nod to continue, Sakura felt her stomach clench.

"I looked, but then felt horribly guilty and couldn't go through with it. I told Kakashi about it and he got really, _really_ upset and said some heartbreaking things and that was the last I saw of him. I didn't mention you two were in on it. He was already upset enough that I broke his trust. I couldn't make him question you guys as well." Her eyes misted over and Sasuke's whispered apology made it worse.

"I should have known it was a bad idea. I'm so sorry for asking you to do such a thing."

Kakashi had finally made it to the gate and barely glanced in Sakura's direction. "Have your reports ready in the morning, boys. See you at training." He got ready to poof away but Sakura placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Kakashi? Please?" He looked into the green eyes, wet with unshed tears and sighed.

"Fine. My apartment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened and Sakura kept her eyes down, finding a great deal of interest in his floor. Kakashi headed over to his bed and set down his pack and took off his vest before looking at Sakura again. "Have a seat."

Her throat closed at the cold tone. He hadn't spoken to her with that voice in years. He sat in a chair across from her and looked her over, his worry creeping up. She was thinner than she had been when they left, the bones sticking out at sharper angles than before. Her eyes had dimmed with dark circles underneath and her hair lacked its usual shiny luster. Coupled with the pallor on her formerly healthy-glowing skin, he was concerned. "Are you sick, Sakura?"

She heard the undertone of care in his voice and let out a slight sob. "No. Not physically."

The answer put him on edge, but he also figured he knew where this was going. Truthfully, he had missed her for the past six months. But he was still angered by her deception. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Another sob broke free when the emotionless voice came back. "I don't know how to make things right between us, but this can't go on. I-" She paused and anger took over. "I've already apologized and I'll gladly say it again, a million times and more if that's what you need but those are just words and you _know_ I mean it! You know me well enough to know I don't do things to intentionally hurt people, you know I can be trusted, you know this is tearing me apart! I love the boys...I love you...I am truly sorry and I want to make it up to you and be friends again but you won't let me!"

She let out a shuddering breath before putting her head in her hands, posture defeated. "I thought you would forgive me eventually and let me back in. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you just now either, but...Damn it, Kakashi!" She looked back up and met his gaze. "We've known each other for 11 years! You know all of our likes, dislikes, quirks, habits, traits. We know nothing about you besides your dirty books and lame excuses for tardiness. Why haven't you opened up to us?"

Kakashi sighed. "I was having fun with the game, too. I would have shown you all at some point, but if we were all having fun why ruin it? Once the mask comes off, the game's over, correct?"

Sakura slowly nodded.

Kakashi studied the young woman across from him before closing his eyes and rubbing at his forehead. "I missed you too, Sakura. I'm still not completely okay with what you did, but what's done is done." He went to sit next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'll forgive you, but you have to do something for me."

Sakura smiled into his shoulder, he smelled of sweat and outdoors, but it was him and she loved it. "Anything."

"You see, there are these outfits in 'Icha Icha' - "

"KAKASHI!!"

With a chuckle, Kakashi put up his hands as Sakura began to half-heartedly slap at him. "You said anything!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Part 2 is on the way. Give me a day or two for revisions and then it should be here. Reviews greatly appreciated. Smooches!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. The tone of this is different from part 1 so they just didn't fit together as a one-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See part 1.

This part is full of lemony, smutty-ness. If you're under legal age, go away. If you're legal, be my guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Records

Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later, Sakura stood looking at the ridiculous costumes on her team leader's bed. "Are you kidding me?!" She picked up a tiny French maid uniform and held it to her chest. "This will barely cover the vital parts!"

Kakashi gave her a blank stare as he pointed to his book shelf. "'Icha Icha', woman. Now get to the fashion show!"

Sakura groaned. "Do I have to?"

Kakashi looked at the four outfits laid out on his bed and the distraught young woman before him. "You owe me. Or did you forget?"

Sakura shook her head. "Fine."

Taking pity on the slightly prudish kunoichi, he lifted her chin and crinkled an eye at her. "If you let me see you in all of them, I'll let you see under my mask."

Her green eyes brightened. "You mean your face? Not just another mask?"

Kakashi nodded and Sakura shooed him out the door. "Go on, I've got to change!"

When she emerged in the enemy shinobi outfit, Kakashi couldn't keep the stupid grin from his face. It didn't reveal much, but the idea of _any_ woman in all black leather was a hot one to his perverted mind. The pink-hair and green eyes of his teammate were a stunning compliment to the outfit and his grin broadened as she twirled and then threw a playful wink at him before sauntering off to change.

The slinky red dress from the infiltrated party chapter had his mouth going dry. It didn't show anything but a fair amount of cleavage and her long legs, but it was enough for him. When she turned to head back into his room, he couldn't keep his eyes from watching the sway of her hips or the way her backside shifted as she walked.

He looked up when the door opened and saw Sakura in the little maid outfit complete with feather duster, and felt his pants tighten. That one was hot as hell and he had to stop himself from grabbing her, especially when she smirked at him while dusting off a shelf on the way back to his room.

Looking at her in the school girl outfit had him holding back a groan. Sakura was feeling incredibly sexy and powerful at the moment and decided to play it up for her former sensei. If this would make him forgive her, then she would just make sure he got what he wanted. Noticing the pained look in his eye, she sauntered over with her hands clasped behind her back, looking every part the innocent school girl. Deciding to up the heat a little, she bit her bottom lip while twirling a lock of hair in her fingers and tilted her head sideways slightly. When she noticed his dark eye growing even darker, she leaned down with one hand on the back of the couch to brace herself while whispering in his ear. "Is this good, sensei?"

Lightning fast, Kakashi grabbed her hips and pulled her forward so she straddled his lap. Breathing heavy, he leaned his forehead against her shoulder trying to gather his wits and his self-control. "Fuck, Sakura. You can't say things like that in that outfit."

Eyes wide from the quick movement, Sakura grinned slyly. This was the kind of attention she had been craving from the man! With a slow, hard rock of her hips into his, Sakura practically moaned in his ear. "Is this one of your dirty fantasies, sensei?"

Kakashi gasped as he grabbed her hips to still her, his teeth biting into her shoulder through the white cotton shirt she wore. "Sakura, please."

With a lick and nibble to his ear, Sakura grinned. "I'm trying to please, but you keep stopping me." His grip tightened on her hips and her grin darkened as she breathed the word into his ear. "Sensei."

His head shot up from her shoulder and Kakashi ripped his mask down before capturing her startled mouth with his, tongue plunging past her lips in a burst of bottled-up passions. He was surprised and very pleased when Sakura met his eagerness with her own. When he finally pulled away, Sakura panted as she gazed at his face. He looked almost exactly like his father, which he said he did. With his eyes closed, face flushed and swollen lips parted as he tried to catch his breath, Sakura bit her lip to hold in her own groan. The man was sex personified.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her face before his line of sight fell to her lips and he leaned in to giver her a gentler, more meaningful kiss. "Sakura, I don't want this to be a one-time, spontaneous decision you make and then regret later."

After placing her own quick but heated kiss on his lips she replied. "I _won't_ regret it. What about you?"

Both still caught in a lusty haze, their hips pushed into each other. "No, I won't. I've wanted this - " he let out a shaky breath "- for so long."

The words caught Sakura off-guard and she sobered up slightly. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't want to say anything to ruin the moment. Please, Sakura."

She had a hunch and just prayed it was right. "Do you love me?"

Kakashi pushed his hips into hers again, but when he opened his eyes it was clear he was speaking the truth. "Yes."

She barely kept from moaning at the timbre of his voice, but when a warm hand closed over a shirt-covered breast and his hips pushed up again, she let out a startled cry. "I've been honest. Now tell me how you feel, Sakura."

How she was supposed to gather words with him doing such wonderful things to her, she didn't know. But she mustered up all the intelligence she could to formulate her reply. "I do love you, I just -" a cry "- don't know if I'm in love with you."

Satisfied with her answer, he practically ripped the white button-up shirt from her. Buttons flying as he decided undoing them was unnecessary and too tedious. When she went to push it from her shoulders he grabbed her hands. "Leave it." His voice was dark and shaky and Sakura felt more heat gather in her core from the sound. He held his fingers close together. "I'm this close to living out one of my fantasies."

Smirking, Sakura leaned forward to bite and lick at his neck. "Anything you need me to do, sensei?"

Kakashi groaned and pushed her bra up to get at her breasts. He cupped the perky globes in his hands, massaging and kneading without paying any attention to the straining tips. Sakura threaded her fingers into his silver locks and started to tug, needing him to touch her more sensitive areas.

Instead of complying, Kakashi caught her lips in another searing kiss. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But I don't think our first time is going to be slow and gentle." His control was slipping fast.

"That's fine, Kakashi. Just please touch me." Her own hands came up to pinch her aching peaks and Kakashi's control was gone.

Normally, foreplay was his favorite part of sex and he could drag it out for hours. But seeing the woman he loved in a school girl outfit, willing to participate in one of his fantasies, calling him 'sensei' in a breathy voice, that was foreplay enough for him. He started to yank his clothes off and Sakura stood to help him, undoing his pants while he took off his shirts. He lifted his hips so she could slide the pants and boxers off of him before leaning forward to kiss him again. Kakashi slid his hands up her thighs under the red plaid, pleated skirt she wore.

He slid a finger along her folds through the damp panties and she broke the kiss with a deep moan. Kakashi took the opportunity to lick and suck at a previously ignored nipple and Sakura's legs buckled. Before she collapsed completely Kakashi slid her panties off and pulled her back into his lap. "Slow down for a second."

He knew he wouldn't be able to take the time he would have liked, but if he tried to do anything else now, it would be over way too soon. He was too close to release already to enter her. Tangling a long fingered hand into her pink locks, he gently pushed her forward to kiss her again. This time it was slower and less messy, their feelings pouring into the meeting of lips. Kakashi's lips coaxed hers to keep it unhurried, tongues sliding out to lazily glide against each other. They parted and leaned their foreheads together, working to regain control of their breathing.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Eyes still closed, they each smiled slightly at the simultaneous statements.

Sakura opened her eyes and grinned devilishly at the silver-haired shinobi in front of her. Her hands slid down his chest and stomach to grasp his length. She watched his head tip back and his chest heave as his breath hitched. "Is this all right, sensei?"

A smile ghosted over his lips as his fantasy came rushing back at him. When Sakura started to gently stroke he gave a strangled grunt before pushing her hands away. "That's not what your sensei wants."

With another devious smile, Sakura lifted the skirt slightly out of the way as Kakashi slid down a bit. Sakura eased down onto the pulsing length, biting her lip at the fullness. Kakashi's hands clamped down harder on her hips as she came to a stop. "Gods, Sakura."

She lifted up slowly, feeling every ridge and throb as her walls pulled at him. With just the tip remaining, she roughly slid back down, drawing a cry from the man beneath her. She braced her hands on his shoulders and began to bounce up and down, stopping every few bounces to roll her hips against his.

Kakashi worried about holding out for the woman above him. He'd been so close earlier that it wasn't taking much to work him back up into a frenzy. Sakura's tightness and warmth were exquisite and he couldn't stop the shaky sighs and moans from spilling forth. With a particularly hard roll of her hips, he let out a growl. "Do that again, baby."

After she repeated it, he let out a breath as he leaned his forehead against her shoulder. "You feel so amazing." Another growl escaped. "So good."

Sakura could hear Kakashi murmuring to her, words of praise about how good she felt and encouragements to do something again. But she was so caught up in the sensations in her lower regions that she couldn't make sense of the words.

When a warm mouth closed over a breast, Sakura's pace quickened and her pumps grew more brutal. Kakashi started to thrust his hips to meet her and Sakura could feel that precipice she wanted to jump from nearing. The heat gathering low in her belly started to spread outwards, a whimper escaping her throat.

The shinobi below her leaned back and started to rub the bundle of nerves between her legs with a calloused thumb. "I'm so close. Please tell me you're close, Sakura."

Instead of words, Sakura reached behind her and lightly squeezed the neglected sack below his cock. Watching his face closely, the beginnings of her climax started to build, the bliss on his face increasing her own pleasure. "Sakura." The pleading tone just pushed her closer to the edge.

She leaned forward, ready to end this. She knew as soon as he found release, she'd be there right along with him. "Come for me, sensei." The needy sound of that phrase paired with the phrase itself sent Kakashi headlong into oblivion. He pushed into Sakura as far as he could go and held himself there.

At the first rush of warmth inside her, Sakura ground against Kakashi moaning 'sensei' over and over brokenly as her own climax washed through her.

The two bonelessly slumped back on the couch, breathing labored. When Sakura had enough strength to lift her head, she smiled brightly before kissing Kakashi again. It was sleepy and languid but just as passionate and meaningful as the ones before it. "I take it I'm forgiven?"

Kakashi looped his arms around her and squeezed briefly. "For looking at the picture, yes. For reading the file, no."

Sakura's eyes shot open in shock. "What?!"

A calculating smile crossed the man's handsome face. "Spend the night here with me. If you agree to using the rest of those outfits and acting out some more of my 'Icha Icha' fantasies, we'll call it even."

Sakura's own smile broke through. "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There originally wasn't going to be a lemon. But then the story started going in that direction and once I started writing it I couldn't stop. Eh, whatever. I'm actually sort of proud of the lemon, so it stays. Reviews are appreciated! Smooches!


End file.
